Machines, for example motor graders, dozers, wheel loaders, and excavators are commonly used in material moving applications. These machines include a ground engaging tool having a cutting edge configured to contact the material. During use of the cutting edge, the material abrades the cutting edge, causing it to erode away. Accordingly, the cutting edge is sometimes removably attached to the tool and replaced on a periodic basis. Alternatively, the entire ground engaging tool is replaced on a periodic basis.
The cutting edge or the tool itself is replaced when it is determined that it has eroded beyond an acceptable limit. To make this determination, a service technician is typically called out to the machine and measures a length of the cutting edge using a measuring tape. The measured length is then compared to the acceptable limit, and selectively replaced based on the comparison. This process of determining when to replace the cutting edge and/or tool can be labor intensive and inaccurate.
An alternative way to measure erosion of a tool is described in U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0243839 of Barscevicius et al. that published on Nov. 2, 2006 (“the '839 publication”). Specifically, the '839 publication discloses using an imbedded sensor to measure erosion of wearing parts of a crusher. The sensor is comprised of a network of resistors that wear away from the network, as the sensor is worn along with the erosion of the wearing parts being monitored. With the erosion of the wearing parts (and the resistors), the overall resistance of the sensor changes. Signals associated with the changing resistance are then delivered to a crusher setting control system for use in setting control parameters of the crusher.
Although the wear sensor of the '839 publication may offer a way to monitor erosion of a wear part, it may be less than optimal. In particular, the sensor may require the resistors to be embedded within the wear parts during fabrication of the wear parts. In some applications, the fabrication process may be too harsh for the resistors and cause the sensor to fail. In addition, the sensor is damaged during use of the crusher, thereby inhibiting the sensor from being reused. Further, the network of resistors may require significant power be supplied to the sensor. This large amount of power may require a hard-wired connection to the sensor, which may inhibit use of the sensor in some applications. Further, the signals generated by the network of resistors may change in a step-wise manner as individual resistors are removed from the network, thereby limiting accuracy in the signals generated by the sensor.
The erosion monitoring system of the present disclosure addresses one or more of the needs set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.